Enemiga de Britannia
by Sonia Hernandez
Summary: Me cansé de ser el monstruo de mi familia. ¡Estoy harta de que me traten mal! ¿Por qué mi madre me trata así? Soy su propia hija. La mujer que alguna vez fue la Diosa de la Victoria. Lamentablemente ella ha causado el renacer ¡DEL GRAN ZERO! Me vengaré de toda Britannia y la haré pagar por sus actos;¡Porque yo... ¡Soy Lydia Su Britannia! Hija de Guiilford y Cornelia. La nueva Zero!
**Enemiga de Britannia**

 **Capítulo: Mi decisión... a costa de millones de vidas...**

 **Lydia Pov:**

-¡Largate de mi vista, demonio! – Grito Cornelia y yo solo me mantuve seria. Ese comportamiento era normal en ella, me volví bajo la mirada de todos los presentes y salí de la habitación.

-¡Lydia! – Gritaron mi nombre pero yo no me detuve. Me dirigí al hangar, tenía la impetuosa necesidad de manejar. Los guardias se inclinaban al ritmo de mi caminar y yo solo les lanzaba una mirada tranquilizadora.

Cuando llegué me entregaron la llave de mi Rose Trone, la cogí y espere a que la compuerta se abriera.

-¡Hey, Lydia! – Dijeron y me volví, Odysseus se poso junto a mi-. Lamento lo que dijo Cornelia.

-Después de todo soy un demonio – Dije y luego clave mis ojos en la compuerta ya abierta.

-Te controlas muy bien, ese Geass tuyo es fuerte... ¿Borrar memoria no?

-Destruir y crear... – Corregí-. Me da igual, me voy a ver a quien no le estorbo.

-No le estorbas a...

-Bye – Me subí, no quería escucharlo. Quería estar sola. Suspiré y maldije a todo el mundo-. Debo calmarme...

Arranque y extendí las alas de mi **Rose Trone** , me acerque a la costa de Britannia y aterrice. Camine por la playa y sentí la arena entre mis botas altas. Las miré, no me importo. Continué mi ritmo y logré ver a lo lejos a una chica pelirroja. De unos 36 años al menos.

-Hey – Dije y ella se giró-. Estás en territorio Británico, ¿Cómo te llamas?

Ella me miró.

-Soy Kallen – Me dijo-. Kallen Stadtfeld.

-Ha, eres Británica.

-Si, ¿Y tú eres?

-La Princesa Lydia.

-¿Lydia Su Britannia?

-Si. Pero dime Lydia – Aclaré-. Odio las formalidades.

-Vale, Lydia.

-¿Odias a Britannia?

-¿Has escuchado de un grupo llamado. Los Caballeros Negros?

-No – Respondí, no me sonaba.

-Lucharon con Lelouch Vi Britannia contra Britannia.

-Cool, ¿Qué pasa con eso?

-Nada... solo que... yo luché con él.

-¿En serio, entonces, odias a Britannia? – Trate de sonar calmada. Pero mi ira en ese momento no era con ella. Era con la Familia Imperial. Que nunca me dijo nada.

-La odio. De echo, me considero mitad Japonesa, por mi madre - Explica Kallen.

-Ya veo... la familia Imperial me ha mentido todo este tiempo... ¡Es un monstruo! ¡Quiero hacerla pagar!

-¿Quieres vengarte de Britannia?

-Si – Respondí sin pensarlo.

-¿Quieres ocupar el trono? – Me preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Oh, si – Dije.

-¡¿Quieres matarlos a todos?!

-¡Si!

-¡Kallen! ¿Lydia? – Dijo una voz y yo me giré. Mi sorpresa fue ver a Lord Kururugi con el traje del supuesto Zero. Me quede en blanco.

 **¿Él es un traidor? ¿En serio? No me lo esperaba**

-¿Lord Kururugi? – Dije lo mas calmada posible.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en el Palacio. ¡Vete!

-No me das órdenes – Y luego se me vino algo a la cabeza. Kallen me había dicho que un conocido mió tomó el Lugar de Zero, y _Lord Kururugi_ fue el mejor amigo de mi tío.

 **¡Qué imbécil! Era obvio que era Suzaku**

-¿Lydia? No digas nada de lo que has visto – Me miró y Kallen se echo hacia atrás de golpe. Luego vi su ojo, era el Geass de Lelouch, ¿Así que él lo portaba? ¿Cómo no me dí cuenta? Bueno, dos Geass entre sí. Y luego comenzó-. ¡Suzaku Kururugi te ordena que lo olvides!

Yo esperé su efecto pero nunca lo sentí. Hey, ¿Y si lo engaño?

-Eh... ¿Qué diablos? – Dije y mire al rededor. Mire a Kallen y luego a Suzaku-. ¿Quien eres? ¿Lord Kururugi?

-Lydia, ¿Dónde está tú Knightmare?

-Oculto, en la costa, ¿Por qué?

-Vallamos a casa – Dijo y comenzó a caminar. Nos alejamos mucho de Kallen hasta que la perdimos de vista

Ese fue el momento perfecto, de mi cinturón cogí mi pistola y apunte, él, como si hubiera percibido el peligro, se giró con las manos arriba

-Princesa, baje el arma.

-No – Dije con una sonrisa-. Eres un imbécil, Suzaku. ¡Tú Geass no funciona conmigo! – Él se quedo en seco-. Te necesito fuera de mis planes, Kururugi Suzaku. ¡Me estorbas!

-Lydia...

-¡Suficiente! – Quise disparar pero me detuve, sería mejor torturarlo-. Hagamos un trato, tú me entregas el casco de Zero y yo no te mató.

-Jamás – Sentenció-. Nunca te lo daría.

-Entonces, ¡Prepárate para sufrir Kururugi!

-¿Qué?

-¡Voy a destruir tú memoria! – Dije y el signo del Geass apareció en mi ojo izquierdo-. ¡Lydia Su Britannia le ordena a tú memoria, destrozate!

-¡Basta! – Me dijo por el dolor, estaba tirado en la arena con las manos en la cabeza-. ¡Para! ¡No! ¡Mamá! – Gimió, ya estaba comenzando a perder la memoria

me cogió de la mano por el dolor y me miró-. Te lo ruego, te daré el casco, pero ¡Detente!

-Dámelo – Ordené y él me lo tendió. Yo con una sonrisa lo cogí-. Detente – Ordené a su memoria y el pego un grito de dolor, yo había eliminado un 10% de su memoria.

 **Mis cálculos dicen que debe haber olvidado a sus padres. Con el poco tiempo de la función** – Me dije – **Estoy agotada, y eso que no llegué al 100%.**

-Devuélveme la memoria, Lydia – Me dijo y yo lo miré. Me pareció patético, lo cogí de la nuca y lo besé. Él me devolvió el beso y me tumbo sobre él, sus manos acariciaban mis muslos y mi espalda. Nos separamos por falta de aire.

-No puedo – Dije-. Solo puedo destruir y crear, no reanudar.

-Crea un recuerdo de mis padres – Me imploró y yo asentí. No era tan mala como para dejarlo sin cariño-. ¡Lydia Su Britannia te ordena, create!

Y él pego otro grito. Y cuando acabo comenzó a respirar dificultosamente, por el cansancio.

-Listo – Dije y él vio su recuerdo.

-Me agrada.

-Qué bueno – Baje la cabeza-. Lo siento.

-¿Qué?

Le di un golpe y él se desmayó. Lo subí a mi **Rose Trone** y activé el piloto automático.

-Memoria, obedéceme de nuevo – Dije mientras le sacaba el traje de Zero, afortunadamente llevaba el traje de Piloto del Lancelot abajo, se lo saqué y lo acomodé en mi silla-. Estoy muerta, una serpiente me picó y morí por su veneno. Intentaste buscar ayuda pero imploré que te quedarás – Dije-. Me besaste y yo morí. Me dejaste allí y tomaste mi **Rose Trone** para irte.

Él gimió. Supe que el recuerdo se había creado y me aplaudí a mi misma. Me vestí con el traje y note que parecía un hombre con él, luego antes de ponerme mi máscara, lo besé. La verdad es que a mi me gustaba _Lord Kururugi._ Siempre lo consideré un hombre valiente y elegante. Lástima que era muchos años mayor que yo.

Me coloqué la máscara e hice que mi Knightmare despegara, lo vi alejarse y sonreí. Todos me darían por muerta, camine hasta la costa y Kallen se me acercó.

-Suzaku, ¿Qué paso con esa chica? – ¡Yupi! Creían que era él, pero no podía arriesgarme.

-Nada – Respondí, mi voz sonó varonil, mi tío si tenía imaginación.

 **Es porque la Bruja de CC se ponía este traje y se hacía pasar por Zero.**

-¿Suzaku?

-No pasa nada, Kallen – Dije y todos los Caballeros Negros se me acercaron. Ese era el momento perfecto. Me quité la máscara y todos quedaron con los ojos abiertos-. _Lord Kururugi_ me ha dejado el cargo de Zero, dice que se armaría un problema si lo descubren.

-Contigo será peor, ¡Eres la hija de la Diosa de la Guerra!

-¿Cornelia? – Espete y me eche a reír-. Ella no es mas que una cobarde, ella me teme por mi Geass. Pero aún así no está en condiciones de luchar, está embarazada – Todos me prestaron atención-. Britannia no le es del todo leal a Japón, mi tío, Schneizel El Britannia, el Emperador y amante de mi madre planea destruirla con un nuevo prototipo de cañón. Capaz de aniquilar a una ciudad entera en menos de un minuto.

-Britannia es un monstro, ¡Nunca debimos confiar en él! – Exclamo Kallen molesta.

-¿Cómo sabemos que debemos confiar en ti? – Inquirió una chica y yo la miré.

-Porque la Familia Imperial es un monstro, me temen, me maltratan. Me han mentido todo este tiempo – Aclaré-. Quiero destruir a Britannia. ¿Quién me apoya?

Nadie hizo nada. Hasta que la chica que había desconfiado de mi dio un paso al frente.

-Yo – Dijo-. Juré seguir a Zero pase lo que pase.

-Cuenta conmigo – Dijo Kallen.

-¡Y yo!

-¡Yo!

Hasta que todos se pusieron de mi lado.

-Ok – Dije y me puse la mascara de nuevo-. ¡BRITANNIA VA A CAER!

-¡Si! ¡Zero! ¡Zero! ¡Zero! ¡Zero! ¡Zero! – Gritaban alegres.

 **Este es mi destino, destruir a Britannia y ser su Emperatriz, no me importa pasar sobre los demás. Voy a volver a Britannia un mundo donde todos puedan vivir felices.**

 **El mundo que quería mi Tío Lelouch, por el cual luchó y murió. Crearé este mudo a costa de mi propia vida y le demostrare a mi madre, la Diosa de la Victoria y de la Guerra quien soy.**

 **¡Zero renació desde las cenizas, para hacer pagar a Britannia!**

 **¡ALL HALL LELOUCH!**

######

¡Hooola! Aquí les traigo un nuevo fanfic de ¡Code Geass! ¡DEJEN COMENTARIOS!

Síganme en mis redes sociales; Twitter: SoniaKatyHerna2 o Instagram; AutoraSonia.

Les dejo mi correo electrónico por alguna duda; soniakatyhernandez.2016 .


End file.
